


Pain Before My Eyes

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Bruce had never imagined seeing was witnessing what Darcy had to go through on a daily basis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Before My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a short drabble for a few roleplaying friends of mine (I’m Tazerbitchinheels, I was Gamerdarce) and decided to share it on Fanfiction and AO3, enjoy!

The one thing Bruce had never imagined seeing was witnessing what Darcy had to go through on a daily basis - beatings, being tossed around like a ragdoll. But not because of The Other Guy - because people often used her for info about The Avengers and SHIELD

He never thought General Ross would find her. He never wanted for Darcy to be brought into the decade long battle between the two of them - he was living his worst nightmare.  
Ross was torturing him by torturing her, just in the fun of games - he loved seeing Bruce suffer and he was trying his hardest to keep The Other Guy at bay. But it broke his heart when she looked at him with those gentle, familiar eyes he had come to adore.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry” she whispered

Any minute now, any minute now and he would be tearing General Ross apart - but he knew Darcy would be in danger.  
General Ross laughed and looked over at Bruce, smirking and nodded at his men who threw Darcy across the floor and skidded into his arms.

“Let’s call that the opening act, Robert” Ross smirked as he walked away.  
Bruce didn’t care for Ross at the moment, with shaking hands he removed the chains from Darcy’s wrist and delicately sat with her in his arms - his voice was breaking.

"D-Darcy, I never knew… I didn’t mean for you to get involved in this."  
She smiled softly and raised one of her hands to cup his face.  
“It’s not your fault that Ross is a complete dick. I’m sorry you had to witness that…” she whispered, closing her eyes before opening them, tears falling down her face. “But I would gladly endure it all, knowing I have you.”


End file.
